


Shadows

by Galaxia16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Cults, Dark net, Deepweb, Gore, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia16/pseuds/Galaxia16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is dying of boredom one night when he stumbles across something that changes his boring, mundane life forever. The deep web isn't something people should fool around with, Eren learns this the hard way when he ends up drowning in the darkest corners of the internet that technology has to offer. </p><p>Be careful in your online journeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT for the faint-hearted! This is by no means a happy fic. The relationship isn't the main focus either, so if that bothers you then turn around now. There are rape elements and many other genuinely triggering aspects.This is a dark piece, it was not made to lift spirits, it was made to make people feel disturbed and mildly violated. You have been warned.

 

       Eren was bored. Nothing seemed to grab his attention and if it did, he lost interest not long after. He was sitting on his bed, his back resting against the headboard, legs extended. He was tapping away at the laptop that was seated on his legs, the light coming from the screen the only thing illuminating his dark bedroom. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep and call it a day, but he knew tonight would be like all the others of restless stirring and discomfort caused by sweat covered sheets. So, he opted for ignoring the way his eyes wanted to shut and the way his head lolled back every now and then, hitting the headboard, giving him a headache.

       He had the whole internet at his fingertips, but he was still bored. He was watching horror stories on YouTube; the stories kept him awake out of sheer fear of falling asleep and leaving his body vulnerable. He continued to click through the list of recommended videos, the content getting creepier the longer he browsed. He was still bored, that is until he came across a video that grabbed his attention and managed to hold it.

      It was a horror story video like the others, except for the topic was something he had never heard of, the ‘deep web’. The content of the first story he watched wasn’t scary as much as it was fascinating. It was about illegal documents that were sold online, and what happened to the people who got caught by the NSA and other government officials. He found another video, this one featured the whole spectrum of the deep web marketplace, consisting of government Intel, guns and other weaponry, the huge amount of drugs, and even banned books.

      He needed to get onto the deep web. He needed to experience it firsthand. He opened a new tab on his laptop, and googled ‘how to get on the deep web’. He was surprised at the amount of hits the search received considering he had never heard of the deep web before tonight. There were pages that warned him of the dangers of accessing the deep web, threats coming from the government and the people who go onto the deep web to do illegal business. He assumed he would be fine since he didn’t plan on buying or participating in anything illegal. He just wanted something to do to kill time, wanted a look, wanted to explore some new, captivating, part of the internet that he wished he would’ve learned of sooner.

      He found a step-by-step guide on how to access the deep web. Following the instructions word for word, he downloaded a browser called Tor that was needed to access the deep web and apparently gave the user a certain level of anonymity by changing the IP address of their computer. When the download was complete, he opened the browser and came face-to-face with an empty search bar. He sat there for a minute, unable to think of anything to search. Remembering the drug stories he heard about, he typed in ‘deep web drug links’. One of the first websites to pop up was called ‘deepweblinks.org’, it seemed pretty promising so he clicked on it. Tor took a while to load but when the page finally opened it was fairly plain, literally just a list of links. One of the first links was for a website called the Hidden Wiki, he thought it looked interesting so he clicked on it. 

    It took even longer to load than the first website but he understood why when he saw the vast amount of information that was accessible through the Hidden Wiki. The page resembled that of the common Wikipedia page, but the grammar and punctuation was clearly not a top priority, the spelling wasn’t always perfect, jargon and internet slang were present, inappropriate language was not worried about, and the opinion of the writers was prominent. It was a completely informal Wikipedia page that touched on topics ranging from how to stay safe and anonymous on the ‘dark net’ to hate pieces directed towards the government. 

      He was obsessed, drawn into the vast size of the part of the internet he never knew existed. He lost track of time, only coming back to reality when the sun started to shine through his window. In the span of one night, he learned more about the world than he had in the last nineteen years he had been on this very corrupted planet. He was terrified of the deep web now, having learned that the illegal drugs, guns, and Intel didn’t even scratch the surface.

      The knock on his door startled him, causing him to jump and almost knock his laptop off the bed.

      “Eren, are you coming down for breakfast? It’s Thursday,” the voice of his best friend Armin could barely be heard through the door, as it was so soft. The housemates he lived with had a weekly tradition that on every Thursday they would go downstairs, set the table, make a full breakfast, and eat together as one big, college student family. Everyone looked forward to it, even Eren because it reminded him of home.

      “I’ll be down in a minute,” he heard Armin’s footsteps getting farther away as he descended the stairs to go join the rest of his housemates. He slowly got up from his bed, stretching out his muscles that were stiff from sitting in the same position all night. He threw on a pair of pajama bottoms over his boxers, opting for going shirtless because of the morning heat that summer brought. The housemates had to suffer through the heat with only electric fans that didn’t work very well to keep them cool, they couldn’t afford an air conditioner as much as they wanted one. He walked out of his room and down the stairs, hearing their annoying creaks as his weight threatened to break them. 

     He arrived in the small dining room that connected to the kitchen and took a seat at the ugly round table covered in food. The house always felt so crowded on Thursdays being the one and only day that all the roommates had off at the same time, but Eren loved it. He loved being around people and had grown fond of each of his roommates. When he looked around the table his sheer luck hit him hard, he was so grateful that he didn’t end up being forced to live with shitty people like he had heard happened all too often in the world of post-secondary students.

      “You look like a zombie.” His adoptive sister, Mikasa, looked at him with worried eyes. She removed the hair tie that had been holding her long black hair up while she cooked, and took a seat beside Eren.

      “I don’t know Mika, he looks normal to me, maybe a bit more dazed than usual… you high?” Jean, Eren’s boyfriend, leaned across the table to give Eren a quick peck on the lips.

     “Not yet. Hey babe, when did you get here?” Jean still lived in his parent’s house, unable to afford to move out since his parents are making him pay for everything himself.

     “He’s been here since eight this morning. Said he wanted to help cook breakfast this week since he’s been a lazy freeloader ever since you two hooked up,” Reiner smirked at Jean, giving him a smug look.

     “I’m not that lazy…” Jean mumbled into the hand he was resting his head on.

      The group began to feast on the array of breakfast foods in front of them, eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruits, sausages, ham, and orange juice. The kept up idle chitchat whenever their mouths weren’t full, but Eren was never fully focused. His mind was stuck back with his computer, yearning for the seemingly endless amount of information.

     When breakfast is finished the group separates, Mikasa and Reiner going to do homework in their rooms, Armin heading out to do some grocery shopping to restock the fridge the students just emptied, and Eren and Jean heading up to Eren’s room.

     Jean took a seat on the edge of Eren’s bed and beckoned Eren over. He sat down on Jean’s lap, straddling his thighs. The two began to kiss, the heat between them grew more intense by the second, kisses trailed down necks, hair was pulled in fistfuls, hips grinded together. They shared a look, both understanding what they wanted, and shirts were removed. More kissing ensued.

      It was when Eren was laying on his back, Jean hovering over him, that he noticed a tiny blinking green light coming from his laptop. His webcam was on. 

     “Babe, wait,” Eren lightly pushed on Jean’s shoulders, the taller of the two taking the hint and rolling off to sit crossed legged on the bed.

     “What’s wrong?”

     “My webcam is on.”

     “So?”

     “ _So_ , I never turned it on.”

     “You probably just forgot about it the last time we Skyped.”

     “No, I was on the computer all night, and I didn’t video chat anyone. It definitely wasn’t on, I would’ve noticed,” he was sitting on the chair in front of his desk, moving the wireless mouse to get the screen to light up. 

     “Just come back babe, it’s not a big deal,” Jean let out a sigh and fell backwards onto the bed, making small whining noises until Eren turned to look at him.

     “Just give me a minute.” 

     “But babe, I don’t wanna’ wait a minute,” he continued to make whining noises, getting increasingly louder with everyone.

     “Okay! Okay fine, I’m coming, just shut up, God damn,” he shut the laptop and walked back over to the bed, jumping on Jean when he got there.

     “Ow! When did you get so heavy?”

     “You calling me fat, horseface?”

     “Nah baby, you’re gorgeous.”

     “Mhm, and you’re stunning,” he leaned in and the two continued from where they left off.

___

     When Jean finally left at eleven that night, Eren was quick to get back on his computer, feeling anxious after a whole day without it. The first thing he noticed when he opened the laptop was the light of the webcam still flashing, he had forgot about that. He typed in his login password and clicked on the webcam icon. He waited for it to open, but it wouldn’t, he clicked it again. Nothing. It wouldn’t open no matter how long Eren waited for it to load. He got frustrated and gave up in his attempts to actually turn the thing off, opting instead to just slap a sticker over the camera and call it a day.

      He opened up the Tor browser, returning to the list of deep web links he was on before. He spent the next few hours clicking through them, reading as much new information he could find. He clicked on a link for a website called ‘ParaZite’, it was another link source site but this time it also had a randomizer. There was a warning on the screen next to the randomizer button that read ‘Pick One, And Let’s See If YOU End Up In The Slammer…Or Worse…Or Just Plain Nothing.’ Eren thought nothing of the warning and clicked on the green button. The first site he was brought to was a step-by-step guide blog to learn how to steal and blackmail other people’s Bitcoins into your own online wallet. He had no interest in the guide since he would have to pay to read it, so he went back to the randomizer and clicked again. This time he got a dead link and nothing happened. He continued to click the randomizer and explore more and more into the dark net, learning about how things worked online and in turn learning things about the world outside of the internet. He read a lot about the world of hacking, learning tech terms he never thought he would have any interest in.

      After about a solid hour of clicking through links and discovering more about the corruption in his world than he ever thought possible, a link lead him to a chat forum called ‘The Hub’. He had heard about the different types of forums when he was reading through the ‘Hidden Wiki’ and to say he was intrigued would be an understatement. He went to register for an account at ‘The Hub’ but when it asked him for his email address he hesitated. Should he take the time to make a fake email? Or should he risk being found by almost anyone else on the deep web? He opened a new tab for Gmail but it wouldn’t load properly because Java Script had been turned off to give hackers less access into his online adventures. He opened Hotmail and it was the same situation. Lastly, he opened Yahoo and wasn’t surprised when the seriously outdated site loaded perfectly fine. He created an account under the false name ‘Eric Brooks’ and then went back onto ‘The Hub’ to make his account.

      He spent hours upon hours trying to find anything interesting on the forum, but his efforts got him nowhere. It was all talk about good dark net marketplaces and hackers for hire; it was basically another link site just with more risk of identities being revealed and stiff conversations with shadows of the internet.

      He was about to exit out of ‘The Hub’ when a chat box popped up in the bottom right-hand corner of his screen, indicating he had gotten a private message. His heart seemed to jump out of his chest for he had read of the dangers that come with direct communication on the deep web.

      **Ghostyper00:** Hey there, you new?

      It seemed like a harmless enough message but he couldn’t be sure, and with the way his gut twisted and curled he thought his best bet would be to just shut down his computer for the night.

      **Ghostyper00:** You gonna answer? I know you’re there.

      Eren panicked, unsure of how to react, how did this person know he saw their message? Did the forum say when people were online? No, it didn’t, or else there would be something saying Ghostyper00 was on, but there wasn’t. They must be a hacker. He saw that Ghostyper00 was typing again and impulsively he also started to type.

       **Eskoorb:** Hi.

      **Ghostyper00:** Took you long enough, were ya in the bathroom or something?

       **Eskoorb:** Yeah, something like that.

       **Ghostyper00:** So I couldn’t help but notice you looking for something, what you trying to find?

       **Eskoorb:** How do you know I’m looking for anything?

       **Ghostyper00** : You most definitely are new, ain’t ya? Otherwise you would know a little bit more about how things work around here.

       **Eskoorb** : Yeah, I’m new. 

      **Ghostyper00** : Called it lol, so you gonna tell me what you were looking for?

      Eren deemed Ghostyper00 a nice enough character so far, and he was really hoping it would stay that way. Who knows? Maybe this could be his first dark net friend, and maybe he could give him tips and tricks about hacking and keeping up anonymity.

       **Eskoorb** : Um, I was just hoping to find something new, something not on one of those link sites.

       **Ghostyper00** : Well sorry buddy, but you’ve come to the wrong forum, the hub is known for being kinda boring, but lucky for you I know of a few sites that aren’t as easily accessible to the public.

      **Eskoorb** : Really?

      **Ghostyper00** : Oh yeah, but you gotta know how to hack.

      **Eskoorb** : I can’t hack.

      **Ghostyper00** : I should’ve figured, want me to help you out?

       **Eskoorb** : Yeah sure, if you don’t mind.

      **Ghostyper00:** Of course man, no problem.

      The forum suddenly disappeared and the screen went black but Eren knew the laptop wasn’t completely shut down since the webcam light continued to flash on. He sat there for about two minutes, back stiff and becoming sore from the old, uncomfortable desk chair, until the screen lit up again. This time there was no forum, no chat box, just a black and dark grey version of the, normally white, Tor homepage. All of the writing was in red and instead of the normal Tor logo, which was an onion, an animated gif of a stickman being hung took its place. Eren could say with confidence that he was scared, but he was also brimming with curiosity.

      He was confused when words seemed to type themselves into the search bar. “Go ahead, search something,” if Eren had to guess, he would say that it was Ghostyper00 who was sending him this message. “Don’t be shy.” He wasn’t being shy, not at all, he was extremely ready to search whatever came to mind, but the problem was, nothing came to mind. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking, before more ghost-like typing ensued, “you still there?” Eren deleted all writing in the search bar to show his ‘friend’ he was still trying to decide. A quick “alright then” appeared for a second, just long enough for Eren to read it, before it deleted itself. After what seemed like hours, but was only a mere thirty seconds more, Eren had finally thought of something to type into the empty and waiting search bar. 

    “Ghost.” He pressed enter and waited for the results to load. He knew he was in a whole new part of the internet when the page fully loaded. The list of results were not in the normal search engine format, instead they were in columns that ranked them from one to ten. Eren had no idea what the numbers stood for, he knew nothing about the dark parallel internet he had only read about. What he did know was that what he was on previously was indeed the deep web, and what he suspected this new, abnormal version of Tor was the infamous shadow web.

      His reading had only ever briefly touched on the taboo subject of the absolutely foul shadow web. All he had gathered was that anyone who had been there, unless they were government agents investigating, never speak of their experiences. There were only two reasons for the sworn silence, one was to protect the part of the internet and the people on it from the law, and two was to protect themselves from the monsters that lurk on the most perverted area of technology to ever exist.  
Eren was not sure how to get himself out of the situation he had put himself in. He knew of the hacking skills the people on the shadow web possess and he was extremely aware of the fact he had no way of protecting himself from them.

      Eren realized the danger he was facing, but that didn’t stop him from clicking on the first link in column number one.

      He was brought to a porn website, a knockoff of PornHub, the only major difference was the content of the videos. He didn’t have to watch any to know that what he was looking at was extremely repulsive. The single still photos that were attached to the titles were enough to understand that this site was for the deranged. It had to be, for no sane person could get off to videos of small kittens and puppies being stomped on by women with bare feet and heels, or the seemingly endless array of child pornography. Young girls and boys ranging from ages as low as one month to as high as sixteen years being treated as dolls, dolls who were in the hands of disgusting men that threw them around, playing with them however they desired. Gore seemed to be another popular category, people of all ages, of all genders, and of all races were literally ripped apart whilst they were raped.

       Eren hit the back button on the browser, taking him to the columns of websites. He was starting to wonder if what you searched had anything to do with what showed up on the screen because, so far, there had been no mention of a ghost. He clicked on the first link in the second column, ignoring the way his skin crawled at acknowledgement that he was continuing to search through the very thing that could end up scaring him forever. It was a hitman site that opened, and it wasn’t too gruesome of a website, in fact, it seemed almost professional, like an average online clothing store. When Eren scrolled down he noticed the variety of options for what could be done to the target. There were many different torture methods available, many different ways to kill someone, and many different outcomes of what was done to the body. The prices ranged depending on what the client wanted to happen to the target and who the target was. The more influential the target, the higher the price.

      When Eren was done reading through the hitman site he went back and clicked on column three’s first link. He was taken to a marketplace, but instead of selling things such as drugs and weapons like on the deep web marketplaces, this one sold body parts and organs. Clicking on the fourth column’s top link he was brought to another marketplace, the difference between the two was the first one sold body parts and organs whereas the second one sold entire corpses. He went back once more and clicked on the first for the fifth column and, yet again, he was brought to a marketplace. Unlike the last two there were no individual body parts or whole dead people, no, this marketplace was for human trafficking. Living people were being sorted into categories by gender, age, and race that made it simple for a buyer to find what they want. The marketplace also received and sold information about anyone a potential buyer could ever want, information ranging from their favourite food to their social security number. 

      Eren moved on to the sixth category, not as freaked out as before after realizing they’re mostly just paid service links, paid service links to very twisted ‘companies’, but services none the less. Whatever false sense of security Eren had gotten from the marketplaces was quickly thrown out the window and replaced with crippling fear when the website for the sixth column loaded. It didn’t appear to be an actual website, it only consisted of a blank screen with a grotesque picture of a monkey eating its own, detached, leg. What Eren had thought to be a picture turned out to be a gif when the monkey’s head suddenly snapped back at an unnatural angle and the monkey collapsed into a pile of blood, bones, and fur. Eren let out a scream, quickly covering his mouth and hoping he didn’t wake his roommates.

      This was the last straw, no ignorant curiosity was going to propel him further. He was done with the deep web and all it had to offer, he knew it, Ghostyper00 probably knew it, and so did the group of men who had been hacked into his computer since the night before, watching him for the majority of the tonight when Eren didn’t notice the sticker he had put over his webcam fell off.

      Eren clicked on the little red ‘x’ in the corner and tried to exit the browser but his laptop wouldn’t respond. He continued to assault the button in attempt to exit the twisted world of the shadow web but he got nowhere, nowhere but deeper into the shadow. His tapping of the ‘x’ became increasingly more frantic as a giant ‘7’ appeared on the screen in the place of the monkey gif. The seven was followed by the exact same gif as the monkey except for this time it was of a cat. An ‘8’ popped up, followed by a dog feasting on itself. The worst gif came with ‘9’. It was of an adult human man eating his own two feet that had been sawed off if the smooth cut of his ankle bone was any indication.

      When the screen lit up with a huge ‘10’ Eren was nauseated. He was grateful that the big, red ‘10’ was still on the screen, not yet having been changed to another bile-inducing gif. It stayed like that for a while, a whole thirty minutes of Eren trying to exit out or shut down his computer passing before there was any change on the screen. The webpage went black, staying dark until a wave of numbers, letters, and symbols poured onto it. He didn’t understand what was happening, was this just a normal occurrence on the shadow web? Or had he been hacked? He suspected the latter and debated just closing his laptop and leaving it on, but he was afraid of the amount of information they could access if he were to keep it turned on for any longer.  


     The bombardment came to an abrupt stop; the page now seemed like an actual website. There were category tabs with approximately twenty different usernames listed on them. In the centre of the homepage there was a rectangular box showing two large, red curtains that were drawn shut, creepy carnival music played when Eren clicked on it. The box went to full screen; the only thing on the page other than the curtains was a tiny chat box that popped up in the bottom right corner. There were already messages in it, messages full of excited chitchat, talking about what was to come. It didn’t take Eren long to realize the curtains were a part of a livestream that had yet to start, but what he gathered from the chat was that it was about to. People had started to count down from sixty. Sixty…fifty…forty…thirty…twenty…ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two… _one_.  


      The curtains opened, and the music quieted to background noise. Eren was not prepared to see what was behind those curtains, and he was not mentally capable of handling the sheer terror that came with the newest message in the chat box. “This one is for you, Eren.” Reiner was there, chained to a table on his back, limbs spread like a starfish, his short blond hair was matted to his head with sweat, and blood oozed from a hole his head where his ear used to be. A person, cloaked in a black robe and hidden by a bunny mask, circled around the table with a tablet in hand. They typed something in and then another message popped up on the screen, this one addressed the rest of the viewers, asking what they wanted to see happen to Reiner. Bids seemed to be made, everyone trying to say a higher number than the last until finally they stopped and the final bidder started to type their request. Eren froze, reading the message and watching as the bunny figure walked off camera just to return with a handheld electric table saw. Eren didn’t know what to do; he was powerless, pathetically weak against these monsters. As the bunny got closer to Reiner, Eren's heart beat louder in his ears, blood pounding in his head, muscles tensing when the figure brought the saw in between Reiner’s legs and touched it to the wooden table. Eren knew what was coming, and apparently so did Reiner as he began to beg for the figure to let him go, to let him live.  


      Eren should have looked away, that became painfully clear when the saw was turned on and blood began to splatter. He doubled over and stomach acid burned his throat as he vomited up the chips he had as snack earlier that night. Tears spilled down his cheeks in a seemingly endless waterfall. He made sure not to look back at the screen but the sounds that were coming from his speakers were worse than the sight of it. The sickening crunch of bones being split in half, the splatter that blood made as it flew onto the ground beside the table, the screams and sobs that Reiner produced. The sounds were maddening. Violent sobs wracked Eren’s body in the darkness of his room, the place he used to associate with privacy, safety, a haven to return to after tough days. But now, there was no such thing as safety, no matter where he went he knew there would always be someone like these monsters, a constant threat to his and his loved one’s lives. The deafening screams that Reiner had been producing ceased to reach Eren’s ears, the crunch of bones and splatter of blood continued on for another two minutes before Eren heard the saw turn off. He made the mistake of peeking at the screen, noticing all the satisfied and happy messages in the chat box, but also seeing the limp body of Reiner lying on the table. His good friend, Reiner, had been sawed in half, a clean cut right down the middle. Blood pooled around the pieces of his body and dripped onto the floor, almost rhythmic in the way it fell. Eren let out a strangled cry from the back of his throat and slammed the laptop shut.  


      He stood up and paced around his room, his hands pulling at his hair until he started to feel pain. He stopped in front of his desk and looked down at his laptop. He barely hesitated before he picked it up and smashed it onto his floor, picking it up again only to throw it back down. He didn’t stop until the laptop was in pieces, then, and only then, did he allow himself to breathe. He sat down on the edge of his bed, elbows resting on knees, and head in his hands, thinking of how to deal with this mess he had made. The fear that prevented him from going to the police was a snake, slithering into his mind and striking with venom filled fangs. He knew that telling the authorities was the best option but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He fell back onto the bed, feet still touching the floor, and let out the scream he had been holding in for the entire duration of his online explorations. When the echoes from his scream died down, the house went quiet, eerily so. He didn’t hear anyone wake up to come and check on him, didn’t hear grumbled insults directed at the noise source, he didn’t even hear his roommates stir. With the paranoia Eren felt after witnessing Reiner’s brutal murder, his worry moved him off his bed, out of his room, and into the dark hallway. He opened his sister’s door first, finding the room empty and finding the same outcome for his best friend’s room. He didn’t bother to check Reiner’s room, already knowing he wouldn’t be in there and he couldn’t face the guilt he felt over Reiner’s cruel death. Eren walked to the end of the hallway where the hall met stairs and listened. He didn’t hear anything coming from downstairs except for the low mumble of voices coming from the television. His roommates most likely just fell asleep while watching a movie. He started his descent down the stairs, but when he reached the last one he realized that even if his roommates were sleeping on the couch, they still would have been able to hear him scream, and probably would have heard him smash his laptop. When he realized that the dim light he assumed was from the television wasn’t the telltale blue that all televisions produced, he froze. The light was a dim yellow, exactly like the one that came from the small lamp they had on an end table beside the couch. The voices were not coming from anything electronic, they were very much real.  


      He turned the corner and saw the light had indeed been coming from the lamp, but the couch was empty and right in front of it was a pair of large red curtains that hung from the ceiling. The curtains blocked the view of the coffee table and television that could normally be found in front of the couch. His stomach lurched with memories of Reiner’s livestream.  


      “Well come on now Eren, don’t be shy, take a seat for the show is about to begin.” Eren jumped, turning around terrified of the unfamiliar voice that came from behind him. He was met with a figure wearing a black robe and a bunny mask, holding a nasty looking knife right at his nose. “Hurry now, there’s only thirty seconds before the show starts,” the figure jerked the knife towards the couch, and Eren followed the order mindlessly. He was stunned into silence when he sat down in the middle of the couch, the figure taking a seat next to him, now holding the knife to his neck. “I’ll need you to hold the camera for me, can you do that? Of course you can, you’re a bright young man,” the bunny placed a small video camera in Eren’s lap. “Now hold it up, come on.” Eren slowly picked up the camera and pointed it at the curtains. “Good boy.”  


      When the curtains were drawn Eren came face-to-face with Mikasa, Armin, and even Jean, all naked and tied to their dinky wooden dining chairs with duct tape over their mouths. When Mikasa saw her brother she started to thrash against the ropes that bound her wrists behind her back. Another bunny masked figure approached her from behind and grabbed her raven hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck. The bunny figure brought a needle to her neck. It was attached to a clear tube which lead to an empty IV bag. She winced when the needle was shoved into her jugular, the blood immediately starting to collect in the bag. Armin and Jean watched in horror, eyes wide and filling with tears. Eren watched expressionless, staring on with a dead mind. When the bag was full, the bunny took the needle out of Mikasa, letting her bleed out at a snail’s pace from the tiny hole in her neck. The figure stood behind her chair with the bag full of blood, while another one went up behind Armin and brought a butcher knife over their head. The wait wasn’t long before it was quickly brought back down again, this time ramming itself in the top of Armin’s skull. Blood spurted from Armin’s intelligent head, his eyes frozen forever, comically wide, his limp body sliding down the chair until the ropes caught him. The bunny removed the knife from his skull and set it aside on the ugly old coffee table, replacing it with a handsaw. He efficiently sawed through Armin’s skinny neck, only receiving trouble when he reached the centre, using more force to saw through the bone. The head hung off to one side, only attached by bits and pieces of skin and muscle. The butcher bunny grabbed Armin’s head by the hair and ripped the head off the remaining flesh.  


       The fourth and last bunny figure in the room came up behind the shaking body of Eren’s boyfriend Jean. This bunny was wearing oven mittens and carrying a giant pot of boiling oil. They lifted it over Jean’s head and slowly tipped it, letting a couple of drops of oil fall onto his head.  


      “Eren! Eren! Please! Oh God, please Eren, help me! Eren-!” his pleads for help were exchanged for screams of pain when the chef bunny poured half of the pot of oil over his head. Jean was left to shake and shiver in the torture of burning flesh for a few minutes before the remainder of the oil was dumped onto him. His skin blistered and bubbled, the red flesh peeling off in layers. Jean was left to suffer for only minutes more when the bunny grabbed a small pocket knife and began to carve into his chest. Jean lived for another twenty seconds after his heart had been ripped out, a gaping hole where the organ used to be.  


      The three bunnies now stood in front of Eren, each holding a piece of his loved ones in gloved hands. The doctor, the butcher, and the chef surrounded him, whilst the last bunny held him down in his spot on the couch. His clothes were cut off; his hands were tied in ropes behind his back. The doctor approached him, taking the bag of Mikasa’s blood and pouring it over his naked body. The butcher had been busying himself with gutting Armin’s head while Jean was being tortured, leaving only a mask of skin that was slid over Eren’s head, brown hair covered by the blond of his best friend. The chef grabbed Eren’s jaw and forced his mouth wide open with one hand, and then proceeded to shove the heart of his boyfriend down his throat. His mouth was forced shut, and he had no choice but to start chewing the hot, wet organ. As Jean’s heart slid down his throat, two of the bunnies held his legs open for the doctor bunny that was stood between his legs, black robe lifted up enough to show his erection. Eren was glad he had passed out from shock before they started the last step to their sick ritual.

___

  
     Eren is bored. Laying on the concrete floor of the warehouse, filthy, bleeding, and covered in semen. He wishes he still had his arms so he could draw pictures in the dust on the ground. He wishes he had his legs back so he could play hopscotch or something. When he hears the heavy door of the warehouse open he looks up to see the familiar figures standing around him. At least he isn’t bored when he’s surrounded by shadows.

      

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope at least one person who reads this enjoys it, you sick bastards. I did enjoy writing it. It was originally written for my Creative Writing class (yes I handed this in, the teacher is lit), and I just changed some minor elements around to fit the fandom I most enjoy. I got a 98% on this fucked up shit btw, in case you were curious. If any of you need to talk I will be more than happy to listen, though I am seriously doubtful my writing is gifted enough to bring out such strong emotions. 
> 
> My Tumblr: galaxia16  
> My Instagram: nesbamy


End file.
